The truths open doors
by up-side-down-flower
Summary: who will Elizabeth lily choose? Tristan the werewolf she is falling for or Jace the vampire that keeps her on her toes? Can they save her from Cam and his world of vampires or are they apart of his plan too? nothing including twilight!
1. The past

I looked in the mirror at the reflection of a 14 years old me, my dark brown hair straightened. In some sections frizzed, untamed in others, smoothly pulled behind my ear. My face was pale but my cheeks bright red from my constant crying.

I wiped the last of my tears away from my light green eyes, swollen and bloodshot. One escaping tumbling down my cheek and into my mouth, it tasted of the ocean when you are stranded and alone in the middle.

I wore a muted black dress, with no detail, no extra fabrics making it look beautiful. It was stale…ordinary. My shoes were unadorned black, with no heel or laces to tie up my ankle.

I turned away from my unbearable reflection, concentrating on not falling to the floor and curling up into a ball, letting my sobs break free and take me away.

Moving at an incredibly slow pace, I counted the regretful steps as I stumbled down the stairs that lead me to the world of my omen.

One, two, three….I paused trying to manipulate my broken breaths. Four, five, six, seven….. eight, nine….I sat down on the tenth step, pulling my knees up to my chest, rocking back and forth; almost toppling over the last three steps left.

Unwillingly my eyes closed, seeing a field of grass releasing small flora into the wind. Sharing the beautiful place, an oak tree, shook its colorful leaves as the flora danced by. Under the peaceful oak, a dark haired woman smiled a loving smile at me her blue eyes happy, She embraced me in a warm hug...

I unlocked my eyes, knowing if I watched my memory any farther I would not make it to her funeral; causing tears to stream down my face, through trails from the previous.

I sat up sluggishly, barley having enough will power to make my legs move. I dragged my feet across the wooden floor, stopping in front of dark double doors. The barricade separating me from my dead mother.

They were detailed, having carvings of angels looking up into the heavens, as if they couldn't stand to see their most precious thing taken away. As though there most precious thing should have had more time.

I traced my fingers on the angel that was crying. In the pit of my stomach, I felt I had relying equality to it. Like somehow it's trying to move on, dealing with its loved one that had passed away. And it was there to help me find my way too.

Pushing through the angel faced doors, I took the first steps inside of my own personal hell. As if the room wanted me as its prisoner, the door crept close behind me letting me know I am no longer free.

Seeing the dark wooden coffin that had secured itself to my inert mother, more tears went streaming down my face, some again finding their way into my mouth. I wanted to spit the salt water out, but I could no longer feel my body, I was unresponsive from head to toe.

Unconsciously my nerves flinched moving toward the coffin, unable to feel the balls of my feet hit the floor. I stopped, leaving a foot in between the coffin and myself. Sucking in a breath, my heart's small, dreadful beats motivated me to take the last few steps while feeling diminutive tugs guiding me the rest of the way.

Looking within the coffin, I saw my ethereal mother. Her face, including her lips, were pale white. I stared at her unopened eyes. I could see through her now-translucent skin, a faint blue color. But I didn't have to look into her eyes to see she was full of anguish, and solitude.

Lifting my hand I lightly let it descend toward her cheek. The minute my hand was upon her icy cold skin, her eyes shot open. They were a muggy blue with a white tint to them.

Her cold hand grabbed my own…

I woke up screaming, a puddle of sweat underneath my body.

My body shook as I gasped for air, I had the sudden thought I might be under water. "Miss lily…miss lily are you alright?" Aries our maid ran in with a bat in both her hands, gripping it so tightly I could picture it snapping in half, shreds of it all over the dark wooden floor.

She looked around then at me, her face was a mixture of concern and panic. Her right hand released the bat while the left let it swing by her side. She walked over to me and sat at the foot of the bed, crossing her legs.

Her trusting brown eyes filled with understanding "are you haven them dreadful nightmares again miss?" she asked softly.

I nodded, feeling my quick body spasms drift away as I slowly sunk into reality "I don't understand… I've been doing so well." I usually had these nightmares frequently, but as the years have gone by they have drifted into memories I have locked away, never to be remembered.

Her face slowly sank as she remembered my mom, they were best friends despite her working for our family. Aries had been our maid for more then eleven years. She came to us when I was only six, and she was only in her twenties.

She lifted her hand and brushed it across my cheek "yes you have." she crooned softly, again helping my body relax as her presence always had before.

To me Aries - an undyingly loving person who even if she wanted to couldn't kill a fly, was like a second mother. She has continually been there for me, when my father was not. Whether he had to fly somewhere for work, or he was passed out on the couch drunk.

"It's been three years…how can these nightmare still leave me this way, shouldn't they become easer to deal with?" my voice broke and cracked making it hard to tell if it was really me saying it.

She shook her head softly back and forth "no miss lily…just the thought of her will leave your heart aching, but eventually it will subdue along with the nightmares." I sighed, it doesn't seem fair for me to claim all the grief for one family's lose, I'm not the only one still mourning over my mother. Aries is, along with my father.

Aries has learned to utilize her emotions around us… accentually me, since my father is never around. I have only seen her cry once, and that was at my mother's funeral.

For my father… well he hasn't been able to stitch back up.

For the first year Aries and I had to support him. He became an alcoholic for a few months, but managed to quit when we indispensably needed money.

He was able to get a well paid job, but it requires him to constantly travel around the world. He has never once taken me anywhere. Ever since my mother died, it's like I don't exist, like I don't have a father. The only way I acknowledge he knows I'm alive is when he sends me money that I don't ever want. Occasionally he sends me a birthday card, then again it doesn't ever have my veracious age written on it.

I swung my legs over the side of my bed, "well, I better get ready for school since I'm already up." I almost groaned.

"The last day of school until your senior year, making it a good one." she smiled, her face was the reflection of my mothers. I badly wanted to stay home, I could already feel my mind getting ready to drift into unconsciousness. But I was also consciously aware that if I were to sleep I might have another night mare. And strangely enough I could feel my body awake and ready for a task I haven't even found yet.

I giggled, " I kind of have a feeling something exciting is going to happen today."

She smiled "Alright then, I'll go make your breakfast to start your exciting day." she patted my leg lightly and tiptoed out of the door.

I stumbled off of my bed lightheaded and dizzy cursing my horrible equilibrium. Opening my closet door I found a pair of dark denim jeans and a comfortable shirt. Nightmares always warn me when the day isn't going to be the unsurpassed, and those days I try and dress comfortably .

I peeked at my night stand alarm clock, it wasn't even six A.M yet. I folded my clothes and set them on my bed, then ran and changed into my bathing suit. Since I had woken up early, there was time for me to take a morning swim in the small lake behind my house.

Grabbing my towel, I flew down the stairs glancing at Aries while she laughed, happy my mood had turned down a nicer road.

Swinging the back door open, I breathed in a gulp of morning air; it smelt of newly cut grass and dew. The one sent that can fully clear my mind from all the bad that has filled it.

I ran down my dirt path, feeling the cold morning for the first time today- The type of morning when you should curl up in bed reading the note book , the window open with the light breeze fanning your face and a small cup of hot tea.

I dropped my towel on the beach away from the water's edge. My feat glided inches from the current, digging my toes into the sand, making small holes in the earth. A wave of serenity hit me the moment the cold water slid across my toes. But that didn't stop me from running in, diving head first into the murky water.

When I'm in the water I can forget everything. For some reason the water has always brought me peace.

I swam all the way to the bottom, flouting there I could feel the muddy dirt my current had pushed out of its still placement.

Hovering, I waited until my lungs began to burn before I shot out of the water, feeling the relief when they were full of oxygen.

I grinned exuberant, I can't remember the last time I was able to swim in the mornings. I floated on top of the water for a while listening the birds sing there morning songs.

Why can't everything be as simple as a bird's life? Having my dad unconscious on the couch, with more than a dozen beer bottles at his feet, I would always wish I could fly away. Take care of myself for once instead of him. when my mother died I would have loved to help my family with anything, but my father just took advantage of the fact, I handle death better then he can, merely just the thought drives him mad.

When there songs stopped, I drifted to the water's edge and walked out, wrapping the towel around my body. I started walking slowly-taking in everything, new flowers, animals, and smells…nature- toward my house. I like to know that life goes on, and seeing how everything else seem to handle it, I guess it makes it that much easer.

I smelled the breeze that blew in my face and it smelled good. But with the mixture of the morning dew and the smell of earth, I couldn't make out what Aries had cooked me this morning. I smiled in anticipation.

I made my pace a little faster, feeling the small pebbles stick to my feet every step I took. When I reached the back door I ran the towel down the length of my body, drying myself so Aries wouldn't have to clean my mess up when I left for school. When I opened the door the smell almost made me feint, I didn't know until that moment how hungry I was.

"Miss lily, I set your breakfast on the table." I looked up at Aries, she was smiling at me. Most definitely pleased I had gone for a swim. She always knew I swam when I was happy. And I always do, but considering the awful dream I had last night I don't know why I would be.

I smiled back and sat down at the table and began to eat my breakfast. When its just Aries and I home, its always the best because its calm. We never have to worry about hearing footsteps down stares, or hearing liquor bottles smashing against the kitchen tile from a clumsy heartbroken man. Especially having to control our own tears when we here him wallowing in his room, fighting the pain raging in his heart.

In the beginning I would creep into his room and try to comfort him. Around this time my father would be so lonely and aching from pain, he would gladly let me lay beside him. He always needed a shoulder to cry on around this time, when the days were drifting to an end, and he could no longer block the wonderful, most painful memories from emerging from there prisons. When my shirt was drenched and his tears finally stopped rolling down his cheek, when there were no tears left to cry, he would always tell me "I love you honey, more then anything in this world. You're the one thing god is going to have a hard time taking away from me" silently I would let tears escape my eyes feeling as though I absorbed his, those were only moments I let myself feel pain for my father.

It didn't take long for him to exile me from his presence though, reminding him too much of my mother. At that time I stopped trying to help him through our loss, I only let his pain build until it became to much for him and he had to leave. And when that day came, I shed a tear, and I haven't given him one since.

"Miss lily, you best be eaten quickly now, school is goin to start in about hour." I looked up at the clock on the oven, instantly my body was frantic as I stuffed the last bit of pancake down my throat, and ran up the stairs yelling behind my shoulder, "thanks for breakfast Aries!"

I took a quick five minute shower, throwing my clothes on with half of my body still soaked. I put my makeup neatly on, and then my shoes. Since my hair was still wet, almost still dripping, I threw it up in a messy bun.

I grabbed my car keys and book bag running out of the door yelling "bye!"

After turning on my small sedan, I turned on the radio, listening to a sad country song that instantly made me want to scream. But driving down the road my stomach twisted into that same almost uncomfortable feeling of nervousness and excitement. I felt relief when a small smile spread across my face, " something goods going to happen today." I whispered silently to myself.


	2. Possibilities

Possibilities (Chapter 2)

I pulled into the school and saw Kara looking for me. Kara has been my best friend my whole life. We have actually been asked if we were sisters, but the question left both me and Kara puzzled, we look nothing alike.

She has bleach blond hair, and light blue eyes. Her face is shaped like a box with cheek bones, and she almost has an hour glass figure.

Kara's eyes screamed excitement, I giggled softly imagining her crying bright colorful tears of joy. Instantly I readied myself for her news knowing that if it was something I wasn't ready for, her emotions might reach to the top of her sanity. Kara isn't very good at keeping her emotions hidden, just like me, were considered transparent.

I thoughtfully glided into my parking spot, extremely aware of the students walking across the street to reach the school. Before I pulled my bag off of the passenger's seat, I looked for Kara again, beginning to feel a little scared. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what this was about, her excitement was extremely intimidating in some ways and amazing in others. What's today's? with a small sigh I turned off my car sliding my car keys in my pocket, and opened my door.

My body stiffened as a cold brush of air blew across my frozen features, carrying the impact of Kara's yells. Her small cracked voice was carried by the wind, purposefully directed to my ears. I narrowed my eyes as her tone yet again made my stomach twist with terrifying nervousness.

"lily!" her voice still full of excitement, "lily!"

Kara flew at my car door, stretching out as far as she could possibly manage trying to catch her breath. For a tiny instant I thought she might faint, "are you…" she held up her finger, stopping me from asking if she was about to die are not.

"lily… Guess what?" she squeaked

"What…" I tried shifting my tone to mimic hers "what is it?

Her face lit up with full happiness now as she yelled "we're going to California!"

I could hear my mouth pop open as I realized what she had just said "how did you get tickets? I thought everywhere was booked the first week of summer."

"Well josh's mom works at the airport for American, and she had a friend that owed her. We have more then ten tickets so, of course, Cameron gets to go too."

My face fell a little, my boyfriend, the boyfriend I was planning on breaking up with this summer. I was hoping he wouldn't come… couldn't come. I felt my throat become muffled, I instantly wished, possibly, he might break up with me first.

"Where is he?" I murmured quietly

Her face became full of concern and hate, with a hint of confusion from my expression, a normal girlfriend would be thrilled to have her boyfriend with her on a road trip…the two of them together. I can only picture us going together as friends.

"I just saw him and Amy walking to class together."

I sighed quietly secretly pleased about the dreadful news, But Just like hers and my own mouth became sour in the back. I would have been overjoyed if it had been anyone but Amy.

Amy is what you call, overly confident and self centered, making it easy for her to be hated by the schools student population. I don't understand her at all because, she apparently doesn't mind in the slightest way that she has no friends. I wouldn't have survived this school without Kara.

The other reason for the students grudge is she is a tramp, the most annoying one I have ever met. She has been with almost every single guy in my school, and now she was just seen with Cameron walking behind the portables. I sighed, hopefully Cameron is strong. I bit my lip knowing how much I wished he wasn't, how much I wished he might cheat on me giving me a good reason for us to break up.

Cameron was the guy who helped me with my last break up, since he was always there for me I began to feel new feelings for him, at the time.

But we haven't even been dating more then 3months, there isn't a strong bond between us. I almost wish we could be friends after this, but with Cameron, it's always the opposite.

"Okay well I guess I should go find him." I murmured starting to walk in the direction Kara saw them last.

"The plan is we leave for California tomorrow morning, so we all spend the night at your house." she looked at me hopefully.

"My house?" I said frustrated.

She bobbed her head up and down, her face still full of hope. I sighed heavily through my nose, I couldn't ruin her plan. Even if it involved my own mansion. But what's a mansion for if you don't invite a lot of people to stay in it?

I looked at her and laughed hard "okay we can stay at my house!"

She beamed "thanks Lily" she said, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Kara?" I heard Josh yell. I turned and saw Josh, Kara's boyfriend, running in our direction. I have always thought they were a perfect couple. Josh had dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes, but they are hard to see under his glasses. Kara told me "that's one of the things I love most about him."

Kara released me and walked up to Josh. Josh pulled her up into a loving hug, ending his hellos with a small but sincere kiss.

"Hey babe, we all set for tomorrow?" he asked, pushing his glasses back on top of his nose.

"Yep we're all set, we're actually on our way to find Cameron right now, if you want to come." she asked, even though she had his hand in an unbreakable hold. He smiled, his white teeth glowing against his black t-shirt.

"Where is he?" he asked questioningly, looking around to see if he spotted him. Kara's voice only had a hint of acid in it this time "he is walking Amy to class." she looked at me doubtfully.

I looked away from her stare, looking at me feet.

"Well are you excited?" Kara asked Josh probably trying to change the subject, her voice full of joy. Josh looked at her with such a loving look, I had the urge to look away. Like it was too private for me to watch.

"Of course I Am." he whispered pulling her up into another kiss. This time I didn't wait for them. The two love birds are going to be difficult to be around in California.

I walked on the little gravel side walk, watching people hurry around, saying there goodbyes even though school hasn't even started yet.

I noticed William walking over to me, his nice button up shirt tucked into his jeans. I smiled William and I have been friends since third grade, ever since he let me borrow his crayons.

When he noticed I was smiling at him his lips turned up into his own. He lifted his hand up to wave at me. I just smiled bigger, not wanting everyone to stare at me the way they were at him.

"Hey Lil." he said in his amused voice.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously "what is it." I murmured lightly. Unsure if he wanted anyone else to here.

His eyebrows lifted the tiniest bit, and he smiled a little wider "how do you always know?" he asked.

"it's a gift... So tell me" I demanded.

His face became more dramatic "okay, you know Amy right?" I nodded. Obviously.

"Okay well people saw Amy and…." he took a long dramatic pause. I could practically read it on his face, they saw Amy and Cameron together.

I closed my eyes and dropped my head. I had a hard time keeping the smile off of my lips.

"Jacob together in the portables yesterday." my eyes shot open, I looked at his face to see if he was lying.

His face looked confused. Between his eyes he had a little dimple, and his mouth was pulled down at the corners.

"Jacob?" I asked a little confused myself. Jacob was Amy's ex from last year. I even heard her vow to never talk to him again.

"Ya who else would it be?"

"Umm… well…you know it could have been anyone, I was just… trying to… guess in my head, and I was wrong." I held my breath.

"lily you are so different sometimes." he said in a sarcastically. But he said it so innocently I couldn't even put a hint of agitation in my words.

I smiled "I know" I started walking slowly. From the corner of my eyes I could tell he was still walking with me.

Why not "do you want to help me find Cameron?" I asked looking around again.

"Cameron?" he asked harshly

"Uh huh." When he didn't answer I looked at his face, it almost looked stunned "what?"

He shook his head "nothing you just haven't asked me to walk with you in a long time, even if we are looking for Cameron." he murmured pleased by my offer.

We started walking together, I heard his feet hit the floor in an uneven pattern. It sounded almost jumpy.

Poor Will I haven't been a very good friend to him lately. Maybe instead of Cameron going I should invite William. I smiled, hopefully he won't take the invite the wrong way.

I looked up at him still smiling "William?" he looked down at me, in the back of his eyes I could still see pleasure "do you want to go to California with me… and a bunch of other people." I added quickly making sure he knew this wasn't about the two of us.

His eyes became ecstatic, "ya of course. When are we going?"

"We are all staying at my house and were leaving tomorrow morning." the look in his eyes made me realize why I have avoided William in the first place.

Because of Cameron I have kept my distance from William. I didn't think It would be good if William and Cameron got in a fist fight over me at school, but even now with Cameron almost gone I wish he new the way I still felt about him.

"Okay sounds good." his voice was excited. What did I just do? I hope Kara won't get mad at me without a forewarning. Hmm oh well what's done is done.

He kept pace with me, even though I was walking as slow as a turtle. But he didn't seem to mind more time with me. I actually didn't mind the time with him either, in some ways I miss my old friend.

The look on the peoples faces when they saw William and I walking together, made me think they had the wrong idea. Maybe I should tell him Ill just walk with Kara and Josh. I rethought that plan instantly, I can't. I know it will hurt his feelings.

"So, what are you doing this summer?" he asked trying to make a conversation.

I giggled "well all summer im going to be in California, away from here is all I really need. Doesn't matter where." I murmured looking up at the light blue sky. There was a hint of yellow and pink around the clouds making them look like a painting.

When I heard his pace drift to a halt I turned and searched his face. He looked like a boy who has lost his favorite video game.

"Lil im sorry I don't think I can go with you to California." he said in a depressed voice.

I didn't really mind much, but for some reason I had the erg to sooth his pain "why?" I whispered softly.

"Because I have to go to Arizona to visit my grandparents all summer" he sighed heavily, "I'm so sorry maybe some other time?" he promised.

"It's okay." I was actually happy I wouldn't have to explain him to everyone. William is a sweet heart but he can really get under your skin some times.

I smiled at him because he was thinking real hard, probably trying to find away around his visit to come with me.

"it's perfectly fine, I bet Kara has already found someone to give the extra ticket to." I said quickly hoping he will leave the situation as it is.

He sighed in relief, but his eyes were still pained.

"Hey class is about to start so ill see you later." I said speed walking to my class. I smiled when I could no longer see him. The extra ticket is for Cameron but, since he isn't going anymore who can come?

I looked around looking at all of the faces that passed me, and then I saw the most familiar one walking away from the portables, my pace slowed, Almost to a halt.

Cameron noticed me and smiled, I became sluggish and I tried to smile back. I hope this doesn't kill him.


	3. Goodbye and Hello

Goodbye and Hello (Chapter 3)

***

He began to run toward me, I closed my eyes and held my breath, waiting. When I felt strong warm arms slid there way to my back and thick soft lips press against my own, my eyes shot open. These feelings were unknown to me. These were not the hands I was expecting, and certainly not the same lips.

I looked up at his features but I could not recognize him it was black. My hands slide there way down his shoulders to his chest, which to my surprise was extremely hard.

Shoving with all of my might I tried to push him away. He didn't even move a centimeter.

I scrunched my lips together trying to make it stop. This seemed to annoy him, he began to kiss me with more intensity, forcing my mouth open. Feeling his warm breath in my mouth, filling my lungs with oxygen, everything in my head went blank. I couldn't even realize at the time, kisses shouldn't fill you lungs with oxygen.

When he finally stopped kissing me, or what ever he was doing, I closed my eyes putting my hands on my knees, gasped for air inviting it in with gulps.

With my eyes closed I straightened up, half a second later I opened them seeing nothing, everything was black. I tried blinking, that's when everything became focused, and my head became dizzy like I was upside down.

I was on the gravel, my head was throbbing in pain. The first person I saw was Kara. She was standing leaning over my head, her face was panicked. Then everyone else became a little more focused.

I turned to see Josh on his knees looking at me, his eyes full of worry. I could guarantee my face was cherry red.

I lifted my hand and put it on my head wincing a little. "What happened?" I managed to choke.

Cameron was the first to answer "you passed out and fell, you hit your head. We ran over here and you weren't breathing. Thankfully josh is an expert at CPR." he flashed josh a wink. My face got hotter when I realized why my little dream was so unusual.

I gave a little cough holding my hand out, waiting for someone to help me stand up. Cameron was the first to reach for my fingers. He pulled me up in one movement, making my head feel dizzy in the process.

I wobbled and Cameron caught me on his chest, in the next movement I wasn't even standing. He had swung me into his arms cradling me.

I closed my eyes, starting to feel the real pain in my head. With my head full of pain, and pounding, I considered having a concussion

He walked me to the nurses' office quickly, he set me gently down on the small bed. Sitting down next to me he took my hand in his. I sighed and pulled my hand away pretending to use it to rub my head.

I peeked up at him, the most dominate emotion was concern, I sighed again in relief.

A pudgy woman with red curly hair walked in with a notepad and pen. She looked at me but handed the form to Cameron noticing my hand placed on my head, She moved it then, examined my swollen bump.

"All right sweetie, you seem to be fine. Just a small cut is all. It's probably going to bother you for a while. But there should be no serious pain." I sighed exasperatedly.

She looked over at Cameron "umm do you mind giving her a ride home, she's probably still a little groggy."

He looked up at her with a warm smile, the form almost complete, "No I'm fine. " I said before he could say anything, afraid to be alone in the car with him.

She looked at me in disbelief "just to be safe." she murmured patting my knee. I bit my lip in defeat. She gave me a small blue icepack and some Tylenol for the pain.

"Thank you" I said walking out of the double doors. Cameron kept pace with me but said nothing. Maybe this will be easy, he might not even talk to me the whole ride.

"Are you okay." he asked when we reached my car grabbing my hands in both of his. What was I thinking, I can't get that lucky. I tried not to smash them into fists.

He looked up at me and his eyes became pained in the back.

To my utter horror he pulled me up into a deep kiss. This kiss was full of anger and frustration. I kissed him back but softly not as intensely as I would have before.

I opened my eyes and found his opened to, they were full of understanding now.

I sighed "Cameron we need to talk, I don't think…"

"lily I don't think we should date anymore." he said cutting me off.

I would have laughed if I could, this was so Cameron. He had to be the one to say the break up lines first. I threw my arms around him, hugging him so tightly my arms started burning in pain. When I released him I began to laugh he joined in. "Was I that bad a boyfriend?" he asked in confusion.

"Of coarse not, you were the best… Thank you for everything ." I sounded so happy I almost felt bad.

"Your welcome." he gave me another hug and tossed me my keys. "I think you can make it to your house alive." he said amused. I nodded, handing him back the ice pack, the Tylenol was already working.

I walked to the drivers' side of my car, giving him one last smile before I got in. I pulled out slowly but sped away. I was still smiling. I had a new feeling on my shoulders. Like Anchors have been lifted away, dropped back into the ocean where they belong. Now I can enjoy California a free woman.


	4. First sight

**First Sight (Chapter 4)**

Hmm, the waves washed over my feet leaving little pebbles behind. Little crab's nipping at my toes looking for something to eat. The seagulls high above singing there songs, then diving into the ocean popping back up with a flopping fish. I closed my eyes, only listening to the sound of nature. The waves crashing down on the beach was the main noise yet the most beautiful.

It's when I started hearing foot steps sink into the sand, I opened my eyes. I glanced at the approaching stranger, From 5 feet away someone was walking toward me.

I became a little confused, I didn't know anyone woke up so early in the morning just to walk on the beach. It was also unusual because he was dressed like he was going to a wedding. You know like a black suit, with a white tie, nice dressy shoes, and hair combed neatly against his head.

I closed my eyes again, ignoring the man walking by, even when my instincts told me to stand up and walk away from him.

I pushed back those feelings, feeling a little foolish. I listened closely though. When I heard his footsteps pass, I smiled in relief.

His feet sank into the sand quietly next to me, but enough for me to here him. My smiled deciphered when I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. He had stopped.

Casually I slowly turned my head in his direction, peeking up to see where he was. To my surprise he was staring down at me his feet inches from my face. I sat up quickly narrowing my eyes at him "can I help you?" I demanded.

I tried seeing his face but the sun was in my eyes making it impossible. When he didn't answer I sat up, grabbing everything, and moving out of the sun, distinctively putting more space in between us.

I set my blanket and sun screen under a tree. Through all of this I didn't hear him move once. I looked back in the mans direction and his face took my breath away. He was tall and muscular, his hair was dark brown flowing down to his thick eyebrows. His eyes were a bright green, full of an emotion I couldn't understand.

"Can I help you?" I repeated a little shaken, my voice high. He slowly walked toward me, making every foot step slow and noticeable. My knees locked under me. While my toes berried themselves in the sand, he stopped about 5 feet away from me.

His lips parted slightly, making them look like a 0 shape. It seemed like he was screaming and yet I heard nothing. I took a step toward him my hand lifting automatically in a helping jester, his light green eyes widened; his pupils became a little bigger in size.

He took a step back at the exact moment I took a step forward, I dropped my hand instantly. His face became apologetic, he took another step back (a wider step specifically making the space between us bigger) I started shaking my head in confusion.

Without saying a word he mouthed sorry. Then he turned and ran into the woods.

"Wait!" I screamed. But he was already gone. I looked around again unable to here anything not even the waves crash. I was alone.

I froze when I heard a familiar voice. "lily…" Kara said. Zoning in on her voice my dream faded and became a memory. I opened my eyes and found Kara shoving me awake.

"Im awake." my voice still full of sleep.

"Were finally here!" she squeaked in excitement. I looked out my tiny window and we were still high above land.

"Were still flying!" I said grumpily. I snuggled back up with my pillow, calling forth my dream.

"Were only about 10 minutes away!" she yelled, giving me the feeling she was drawing attention from others around us. My eyes opened narrowing when they found her face. She was full of excitement, leaning over me to see out of the circular window.

I pulled the screen down blocking her vision "hey!" she protested. When I made no move to pull the screen up, she sat back down in her seat and folded her arms across her chest, pouting.

I closed my eyes again pleased she had stopped talking. I tried pulling back the memory of the boy, but I couldn't even remember what he was wearing.

I gave a heavy sigh while I opened my eyes, pushing the pillow back in its original placement. I pulled the screen back up and looked out the window.

"It's so beautiful!" I said practically pushing my face against window, trying to see the land from every angle, a little too dramatically. Hoping this was the type of reaction she was looking for.

It truly was gorgeous though. The ocean was bright blue, you could even see people running around on the light sand, looking like tiny ants. You could see the tall buildings almost invisible next to the sand, I could even see the hotel we are staying at.

I turned and smiled at her, her old mood had rubbed off on me. Even tired from sleep my stomach turned in excitement. She couldn't hold back a smile of her own, she grinned a massive smile at josh, he gave a small smile back. Before I knew it everyone was smiling in anticipation.

"This is so incredible, I can't believe we made it." Kara had an amazingly smooth mask that didn't match her excited tone.

I peeked over at josh and realized why, josh was in a bad mood himself. I didn't put to much thought into it because I new by the time we were in the hotel, they would already be inseparable. But I couldn't stop the urge to find an answer.

"what's wrong?" I asked looking at her then to josh then back to her.

Her face fell a little, she sighed a tiny sigh "josh found out about William, he's mad at me because I talked to him about still coming. I felt bad." she looked at me sadly "he's a little jealous" she murmured quietly.

I snorted "jealous? About William?" how can Josh be jealous about William? I would under stand if it was anyone but Kara, William is attractive. But Josh is so oblivious sometimes. It's funny that he could even think that Kara felt anything for William, when she was so obviously in love with him.

"Josh is just oblivious sometimes. Don't worry he will realize that he is dumb for accusing you of something so stupid." I said sternly sure of my prediction.

She sighed but did not deny it.

When the plane landed we waited impatiently for them to say we could exit. Josh wouldn't look at Kara, this made Kara's mood shrink a more and more.

I started becoming a little annoyed, it had to be our first day in California for them to fight. I looked over at Noah who was josh's best friend.

I waved my hand trying to get his attention. He looked at me expectant. I pointed my finger at him and then at my seat while I mouthed for him switch spots with me. He paused for a minute trying to figure out what I wanted. He chuckled at me but did as I asked.

He stood up when Josh looked at him questioningly, but Noah ignored him determined to fix things the way I was. I stood up at the same moment and scooted my way next to Josh. Josh shook his head in aggravation, so I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What is wrong with you?" I demanded. He rolled his eyes. "I'm serious!" I said in aggravation, but he just looked the other way.

I sighed but went on "Josh how can you be that way? Kara doesn't feel anything for William. She felt bad is all. The truth is I asked William if he wanted to come since Cameron wasn't going. I thought it was a good idea at the time!" I said when his face was full of disgust. "Okay, just rethink why you're mad at all. You're going to feel like a horrible boyfriend! Your hurting her you know." I whispered after I had stood up, walking back to my original spot next to Kara.

Kara's eyes were full of hope as she watched me sit down. I smiled "he's going to feel awful. He knows he's just stubborn and jealous, you too are going to be just the way it should be by the time were at the airport" She nodded but said nothing. I gave her another reassuring smile.

I sighed and looked out the window. People were already walking out of the planes doors. They were all smiling and jumpy, excited. I smiled and looked up into he clouds. Just like my dream I saw seagulls flying around but I was unable to hear their songs. I closed my eyes and waited for the speaker to announce we could leave.

When my eyes became heavy and full of sleep the loud speaker said "thank you for your patience, the doors are now open. Please don't push. Thank you."

My eyes opened slowly, I looked over and found Kara searching through her duffle bag. She looked up at me and smiled. Her excited mood had returned "we can leave now." She said. I sat up and collected all of my belongings and exited the plane with everyone else.

We all stayed in a group. Everyone had there two person discussions about what they were planning on doing, and where they wanted to go. Since josh and Kara were having one of there mood swing discussions I decided to find my luggage in the air port.

I slowly departed from the group and made my way to the luggage caracal. I stood there patiently, waiting for my luggage to come around.

While waiting, a young man came and stood next to me and waited for his luggage. I looked up at him casually, thinking it was a normal man waiting just like ever one else. But when I saw his face, my footing became a little shaken, I had to lock my knees to stay standing.

I stared at him dumbstruck. He looked like a god who's lost in a world that can't compare to his beauty.

From the side his eyes were a deep forest green, and he had shaggy dark brown hair that came to his eyebrows. His skin was a rich golden- olive color that made him look like he was glowing, and he had a hint of a smile on his full lips.

I stood there, cold liquid falling from my mouth running down my lip. He turned and smiled at me a little amused by my expression. Quickly I wiped away the drool that was now on my chin. I forced my eyes closed, control yourself Elizabeth I repeated in my head until I was fully aware of every movement I made.

I turned and faced the caracal, opening my eyes to see large and small bags of all shades, (mostly black), circle around and around until someone had claimed them. During this whole time, I did not look at the angel next to me, feeling a little embarrassed about what my expression must have looked like.

Every now and again I would feel his eyes searching my face, but every time I forced myself to stand as still as a statue. I held my breath every time I saw him move in my peripheral vision, hoping his luggage had finally made it to his hands. But also hoping he might ask me a question; even if he only wanted to know the time. Anything would make my world stop, just for some way he could look at me, and I at him.

I thought of a billion different ways, maybe asking him for a pen. But I rethought that instantly, knowing he would think I was a fool because I had nothing with me, not even a purse.

Or maybe asking him for directions to the hotel I was staying at, even though I already new every step there. Every time an idea popped into my mind I would open my mouth to ask, but realizing it wasn't very smart I snapped it shut.

After more than 10 minutes of standing there, thinking of so many things I started to get a migraine, and become dizzy. "lily" Kara murmured, I looked up at her reflexively. Her face had an expression that made me think I was mental.

I stared at her for a minute as my dizziness passed. As everything became more aware to me I starting realizing that I probably would seem mental to anyone right now.

I changed my expression quickly, "sorry…" I looked over at the carousel. "I was waiting for my luggage."

"lily, we already have your luggage. We have been looking for you everywhere." she said, lifting her hands dramatically.

I looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about? I have only been over here for 10 minutes." Her face became shocked, as her mouth popped open in an amazed look.

"What are you talking about Kara?…speak" I lifted my hand to her forehead, "Are you feeling okay?" I giggled.

She rolled her eyes "what ever…" she said laughing "We have to go… we do have plans!" She grabbed my arm, tugging me along with her as she made her way to the exit.

I stopped on my heels. I turned my head in the direction of the man, but my hopes shrank when I realized he had already left, without a word.

Walking out of the airport I felt different, finally taking my first steps on the California earth made me feel strangely hollow, like I was empty.


	5. Living nightmare

**Living Nightmare (Chapter 5)**

"KARA SLOW DOWN!" I shrieked as she twisted and turned down the winding road.

"lily calm down" she said, giggling while focusing on the road "I'm not going to kill us"

I sighed a hard puff of air, looking back at josh and Noah for support, but I knew I wouldn't get anywhere with them having so much fun.

They were both sprawled out in the back seat clutching their stomachs, there laughs would skip and become uneven every turn she made. My eyes became fiery in the back "this is so not funny!" I grouched.

"lily…" Josh started saying but a bump stumbled his words "Have some fun - we hardly have any in Minnesota."

"You call this fun?" I murmured under my breath, so quiet that he couldn't hear me. He tried to stop laughing to give me a pouting look, but with Noah right next to him laughing, he couldn't hold his expressing for very long.

The only noise in the car was their crackling laughs and snorts. I gave up on trying to reason with any of them. It is impossible when their having fun. I looked out the window, trying to make all of my anger evaporate as the blurry green flew by.

I let my mind wander, worrying about Aries home alone in that huge mansion of ours. It was scary when we both were there, I don't even want to imagine what it's like being there alone.

When I was little I would always wake up to voices. In the back of my mind I would always hope it was my dad. Finally home. But something deep in my gut warned me that I shouldn't go out and check, and to me that seemed reason enough not to.

I would always keep guessing though, trying to hear them clearly enough to identify the soft murmurs and whispers. As my thoughts became more and more real I would fall into a dream. Seeing what it could have been like, being brave enough to see for myself.

Walking out of my room with a smile on my face as I ran up to hug my dad for the first time in over a year, I tightened my eyes trying to hold back my tears, I would not cry over my father, not anymore. Not after he abandoned me. I have taken care of myself for 3 years trying to forget everything and move on, and I don't need anything keeping me back now. Not when I'm so close to being free forever.

I stopped the thought, wanting to focus on something besides my father, and I found my thoughts back at the airport next to the god from this afternoon. I wondered how long I was standing there before he left. I could swear I wasn't there for more then 15 minutes…that seems impossible. Kara's expression made me think I was there forever.

I looked over at Kara who seemed to be listening to music I couldn't hear. "Kara?" I said, she didn't even seem to notice I was still in the car. I lifted my hand in front of her face and yet she could not see it.

I turned and looked over at Josh and Noah, there faces made me freeze in a sudden wave of fear. There mouths were blood stained and there bodies pale white with bright crimson eyes.

My eyes slowly turned to Kara's face, and I became cold when I found her face was exactly like theirs. I couldn't feel anything that happened next. Kara sprang at me, her fangs out ready to find their way through my skin.

With no one at the wheel the car swerved hitting a rock, the car seemed to jump high above the clouds falling and rolling down the hill. When it finally came to a stop upside down, I closed my eyes while feeling the pain for the first time. The window was shattered enough for me to squeeze out, but I was unable to avoid the searing pain in my shin.

I gasped every move I made, I held my breath and forced myself not to scream. It took me a minute but I made it out of the car.

Pushing myself off the cemented road, I hobbled trying to get upright and balanced. I looked around panicked when I found I was in the middle of nowhere. From behind I heard a menacing hiss making my limbs locked in place. But, I hade enough will power to turn in sounds direction.

Kara, Josh, and Noah were lined side by side facing me. There clothes were ripped and torn, but there was no blood stain where the wound should have been.

Kara's face was controlled, but josh and Noah's expressions were impatient, their eyes seemed to glow when they realized I was bleeding. In synchronization they hunched over in a crouch readying them selves to spring.

Kara stepped first, with Noah and Josh right on her heels. My eyes locked with Kara's as I tried to find reasoning in them, there was just anger, like she was mad at everything that lives. My eyes shifted to johns, then to Noah's.

They just seemed to be…hungry.

They took another step closer, their faces lighting up in anticipation.

"Kara?" I whispered.

Her red eyes found mine, and for the shortest of seconds her light blue eyes came through the anger, but vanished as fast as they had appeared.

My eyes searched Noah's face, looking for any sign of the innocent boy I knew. At the same moment his mouth pulled up into a devils smile, he crouched even lower taking a step toward me. Kara's head swiped around to give Noah a hard look while barring her teeth at him. Noah looked at me longingly but obeyed Kara and backed off.

For the first time I heard Kara speak "lily…do not fight this, it will happen fast. You will feel nothing." She promised

I narrowed my eyes at her "of course I shouldn't fight." I said sarcastically.

Her face fell a little as she tried to find the right words.

"Why wouldn't you fight?" she said softly "I would expect nothing less. Believe me though I do not want to harm you. It's just my nature." She crooned almost putting me in a trance, but I forced my mind to fight her words.

"It's just your nature?" I asked while shaking my head.

She nodded "This is what I am now, I cannot deny the obvious." She said hard in a matter of fact tone.

I held out my hand "You're my best friend Kara…please don't do this." I pled

She started giggling "I'm not the same person anymore lily. And I am going to kill you." She said with a smile.

Behind her Josh and Noah began to smile and lean forward. I balled my hands into fists letting them fall to my side.

"remember the plan?" she asked looking over her shoulder. Giving me small advantage to take a few steps back.

"yes." They said in synchronization, as their eyes focused on me. She crouched down, a low ferial sound came from all three of their chests. My body began to shake as they slowly approached.

I looked around hoping a miracle would happen, all I could see were the tall trees and the brown woods underneath the green. I stumbled, falling down on my hands.

"So weak." I heard Kara giggle

I new I was gone, I new I only had minutes before I felt teeth puncher my skin, and seconds before I felt nothing.

Heavy tears rolled down my cheeks falling to the cement leaving dark round circles. I held back my screams and sobs knowing that would only please them more.

Their loud fearsome growls grew closer and closer until that was the only sound I could hear.

I waited, only knowing I would be dead when I could no longer hear anything. But something amazing happened in the last seconds of my life.

I heard a loud twig snap in the woods, I couldn't believe what I did next. I looked to see what it was. At the exact moment I looked to see a large black creature with bright blue eyes walking toward me, I no longer heard any noise.

"I'm dead"

She said it would be fast but I didn't think she meant it. I opened my eyes smiling. I pushed off the ground only falling back down when I felt the pain of my shin again.

You aren't supposed to feel pain when you're dead. I looked down seeing my ripped denim jeans with a dark red blood stain…I still have a broken shin.

I tried clutched my shin noticing it was bleeding way to much, only gasping from shock and pain. Shock because I could feel my bone splintered out of my skin.

My eyes searched the trees for the creature, only finding the bright and dark colors of the forest. What could that have been? It definitely wasn't a dog, it was too big. Maybe it was a bear, but it had blue eyes.

Being so preoccupied on the creature I hadn't noticed the growls and hisses had subdued. My breathing became shaken as I lifted my head slowly in there direction. I was relieved to find they had gone, along with the creature.

I pushed of the ground feeling little pebbles stick to my hand as I put all of my weight on my left foot. I looked around seeing I was alone again. But where had they gone.

Agonizingly I made my way to the over turned vehicle, I couldn't really notice anything besides the pain I tried to prevent.

Which gave me no chance to even flinch as Noah flew at me. It wouldn't take him long to get to me but I had enough time to see he had been mauled by the creature in the woods.

His clouths even more torn and ripped in places they were not before. And he was even bleeding, I didn't even stop to think if vampires bleed, but in my spare time I don't really think about vampires.

The only thing I could really imprint on my mind was I am going to die. The moment I told myself that my future flashed before my eyes. The only future I saw was the man standing next to me at the airport.

As always he was beautiful…but now he was mine. I closed my eyes and smiled. Even with a man eating vampire on the verge of killing me…I was happy.


	6. shadowed

**Shadowed (chapter 6)**

When I found my eyes again I tried opening them, but it felt like they had been glued shut. I tried willing my arms to reach my eyes but they would not respond, like they were no longer apart of me anymore.

"lily?" I heard a beautiful voice whisper which was unfamiliar to me.

It was the only voice that could possible make my eyes react. With such a beautiful voice I could only imagine what his face would look like.

Slowly my eyes responded to his words by opening. I looked around and found I was sill in the airport. No one seemed to even notice I was here besides the man beside me. Who seemed to be staring at me intensely, and his eyes were full of many emotions I had never seen in a man's gaze before. Like he was looking at the sun for the first time.

What could possibly make him look at me like that? I definitely wasn't as bright as the sun, and certainly not as useful.

Looking into his eyes I realized I had been wrong about the color, they were a light brown, almost sepia.

I swallowed nervously, "Why am I on the floor?" I mumbled trying to stand, his hand slide in-between mine as he helped me.

"I think you feinted…" His eyes were a little guarded in the back as he released my hand.

I scratched my head, one of my nervous habits. "That's happening a lot lately." I mumbled to myself. He didn't respond he only stared at me.

"lily?" Kara said breaking the silence. I looked up at her reflectively and a little embarrassed, making my face go warm.

"Yes?" I murmured quietly, a little self conscious because I could still feel his eyes watching my every move.

When my eyes met hers I had a bad feeling about later. She's probably going to keep me up all night asking me little details and questions about him I most likely won't know.

I sighed as I stood up "What's up Kara?" I murmured. Her eyes opened a little shocked, as she looked over at the man who was sitting next me, my eyes followed. She stared at him for a minute but his light eyes never left mine.

How did he know my name? I hadn't even spoken a word to him and he new to call me lily. The only thing I can remember was looking up at him, and then I was in a nightmare.

Until now I had forgotten all about the nightmare, I was too focused on the angel that was now looking at me like... like he loved me?

But remembering Kara, Josh, and Noah white as a ghosts, their eyes bright red and deadly, I shivered unconsciously feeling it stop at my toes.

Something about my unconscious shiver made his body click to life. He stood up, quick as a lightning bolt. I could only stare as he ran over to his luggage and pulled out a jacket for me. Slowly he draped it around my shoulders staring into my eyes the whole time, his were full of concern.

"Umm…the....thanks." I murmured my voice high pitched and shaken. He just smiled.

I new I didn't need a jacket even if it was cold, I can get one of my own once I receive my luggage. I sighed sliding the comfortable dark black jacket off my shoulders. "But it's unnecessary." I whispered unable to meet his eyes. I gripped the jacket and hung my hand out for him to take.

I waited but he didn't move, I peeked up at him to look into his face. His light pink lips were down at the corner forming a frown, and his eyes were disapproving.

Right now I was preying Kara would say something so I could talk to him alone, there was definitely something I needed to know.

I looked over to Kara as I slung the jacket over my arm "Kara can you go find everyone else. I know there probably getting worried, I'll be out in a minute...promise" her eyes became wide as she comprehended.

I gave a tiny wink at her letting her know it will be okay. She nodded, turned around, and walked away whispering nonsense herself.

I spun around to face the man, only to be a little shocked to see how close he was to me. I took a step back but in the pit of my stomach I felt I didn't want to, I wanted to be as close as I could to this man. And I didn't know why.

I swallowed a little loudly trying to control myself. He just smiled and waited for me to say what I needed to. "I'm sorry, since you know my name you probably told me yours, but I've forgotten." I said

He smiled a breath taking smile leaving me dumbstruck.

"No I haven't told you my name yet… it's Tristan" he said hypnotically, His voice also leaving me with no words to describe how beautiful it sounded.

All I could do was repeat it "Tristan." I whispered.

Saying his name made me smile, his name gave me a warm feeling inside, like I had swallowed a slice of the sun.

I looked up at him and smiled again, he truly made me happy without really saying more then a sentence. Having him stand next to me is all it seems to take.

"How do you know my name?" I blurted without thinking about it first.

The question didn't seem to bother him at all. He smiled as he said "you just look like an Elizabeth, Lily fallows."

I looked at him in shock, "Then you're really good with names."

He started laughing giving me butterflies inside "only yours."

My heart went flying as my face went warm. I looked around and noticed what time it was on the clock. "There probably worried about me." I murmured to myself. I looked back up at him and his eyes were agonized.

"What's wrong?"

"You gave to go? Will I ever see you again?" He asked.

"…I know…" I said handing him his jacket "It was really nice to meet you... And I guess I'll leave that to chance." I held out my hand and he copied. His hand made mine tingle from the inside out.

Quickly I shook it, maybe a little to fast for my liking but once I stopped he wouldn't let go. I locked my gaze with his, and gave a small smile. I turned around and as he released my hand, I walked away.

I had never known what it was truly like…love at first site. This is the first time I had ever truly known what the word love means. Happiness, admiration, passion, none of these words are even remotely close to what you feel when your with the person you know you are going to spend the rest of your life with.

It's not like Tristan asked me to marry him, I have only talked to him once. But something inside me is telling me to never let him go.

Walking out of the airport, putting more space between us, I began to feel a piece of my heart left behind for him. And a new piece replaced, a piece of his own heart left with me.

I slowly hopped into the backseat setting my luggage beside me. "How did you meet him?" Kara asked while I was bucking my seat belt.

"I don't know, I was just waiting for my luggage and he was there." I whispered. I looked over at her and her face was puckered up, I sighed exasperatedly "Kara stop pouting, I hardly know anything about him." I stated

"Okay okay." She paused for a second "can you at least tell what his name is?"

Smiling I sighed "Tristan"

"Hmm, he even has a handsome name!" she said happily "well did you give him your number?"

I chuckled, "I'm leaving it to fate I guess… if he is destined to find me, he will." Everyone in the car burst into a loud course of laughs and giggles.

"What? I wanted to know if I would see him by coincidence instead of planning something."

Her face was frustrated as she sighed angrily "How are you going to have a love story if you don't even have his number?" she yelled at me.

"I don't have to have his number to live in a love story!" I yelled back, "Love stories don't always start with a phone number Kara!"

It got quiet in the car for a little ways, only hearing the sound of the cars wheels on the pavement, and the small humming coming from the radio.

"Josh who was the one who called first when we met?" she blurted out. This whole time I hadn't even realized Josh was in the car, he has been so quiet through this whole conversation.

I looked over at him as he thought about her question, "well?" Kara asked impatiently when he didn't answer right away.

He smiled at her lovingly "you…" he reached over and grabbed her hand "when I answered the phone I heard you trying to rehearse what you were going to say. When you finally got the guts to say something you didn't even finish your sentence… I was the one who did all the talking. That Friday I fell in love." He said all of this gloatingly, like that story was the best thing in his life besides her.

I looked over at Kara, her eyes were twinkling with tears. She leaned over and kissed him

"I didn't know you remembered that." She said in a small horse voice.

"I won't ever forget it." He promised

I sighed looking out of the window again. I didn't know that two people so in love could fight as much as they do, and be over it in the next moment, it's like their love is bipolar. I giggled silently to myself because no matter what, they will always be together, even if they can't stand to be…it's a love/hate relationship between the two of them.

I rolled down the window, feeling the cool breeze mix with the sun on my skin. My eyes searched through the trees at the valleys, and could occasionally see the beach surrounded by a wave of people enjoying themselves.

We passed through blocks of houses that were surrounded by a rainbow of flora and, once or twice, I could see kids playing in a hose or sprinkler.

During the rest of the ride there, none of us said a thing. We only now began to bask in our now glorious summer.


	7. The truth

The Truth (Chapter 7)

Noah and I were the last one left to get our room keys. Everyone else has already made there way to their rooms, probably already unconscious in their colorful dreams.

Noah and I were both sitting down in the lobby, surrounded by our luggage, having a difficult time controlling our contagious yawns.

"What are we planning on doing tomorrow?" I asked trying to keep my mind on something besides the sleep that I was so close to.

"I'm pretty sure were going to the beach." He said sarcastically

I laughed as he made fun of me "Oh that's right people go to the beach when there in California…shocker"

He joined in, are laughs bouncing off the walls in the room making them seem louder then they would have before. I stopped short though thinking I might wake people up with all of the noise.

"Excuse me sir." The front desk clerk asked interrupting his bellowing laughs.

He looked up at her expectantly "yes?"

Your room is now available. He stood up and gathered his things. She reached out and handed him the key.

"Thanks." He murmured.

Before walking into the elevator he faced me "Are you going to be okay?"

I smiled "I think I'll be okay."

"If you need anything just let me know."

"Okay will do…night Noah." I reached out and gave him a hug, chuckling a little because he was so covered in his own luggage I could hardly rap my arms around him.

Smiling he stepped back words into the elevator, as the doors closed he gave me a kissy face, and I blew a harmless kiss back. I smiled Noah was truly a good friend, I could always count on him for anything.

Gradually I made my way back to my chair. Finally alone (besides the clerk) I started thinking about how things can change in a day. This morning was the first morning I wanted to wake up and see the sun, but by this afternoon I was happy to see the moon replace it.

I want every thing to work out, I wanted this summer to be the best and I still have a fracture of hope left that it will be. Maybe having all of my friends here will let that hope evolve into a fact, and who knows maybe I will see Tristan again.

I buried my face into my hands. In the back of my mind something kept telling me Tristan was going to find me. But of course I couldn't believe it, things in life don't always match up.

"Maim?"

Without lifting my head I held out my hand knowing how rude I must seem, but exhaustion had taken over my mind. I new I will feel guilty in the morning when I pass her, I sighed . Lightly she dropped the key onto my palm.

She left me silently knowing I wasn't in the mood to talk, it was tough for me to get my will power in order. Being to tired to block out my memory of Tristan, his face flooded through my every thought. I didn't know anything about Tristan and yet I cant forget him.

Giving a small cough I lifelessly collected the 2 pieces of luggage at my feet. Towing myself forward I blandly impelled my legs to move.

I found it hard to walk, like my ankles were tied to the wall. I wanted so many things I new would be imposable for this world to understand, and it scared me enough to make my body shake as I walked to the elevator.

As I grew closer and closer to my room I felt my heart expanding, almost to the point of combustion. Standing there alone in the elevator made me think of many things I wanted to forget.

When I finally made it to my room I felt half asleep, after dropping my things on the floor I went strait to the bed. The moment my face was upon the white afghan pillow I fell into a dream.

I saw Tristan and I walking hand in hand, his eyes found mine… they were full of fear, Tristan released my hand and began to run away.

"WAIT" I screamed, he looked at me right before he fell into the shadows.

I waited for him to come out, but instead of Tristan, something else came walking toward me.

The wolf-like creature stood for what seemed five feet taller then me, standing on its hind legs. its ears stood straight up, like cat ears; but there shaped differently. and his arms were as big as tree trunks, hunching over in front of himself. Its abdomen looked like a mans, but more built.

Its fur was pitch black, but his eyes were as light as the ocean, then they turned black as night; making it hard to see him. I could only see the outline of its body. It had a mouth full of dagger shaped teeth, white as the moon.

His hands were in fists at his sides, but even through his thick fur I saw his muscles flexing. He stopped half way, waiting to see what my reaction was to him.

Unconsciously I started walking up to him until we were a foot apart. Even though his eyes were pitch black, I recognized them. They reminded me of Tristan's light sepia color. These had the same waves his did, it just seemed to be night there.

I smiled at him, his eyes melted into the ocean as he smiled back. I was not scared because deep down I new it was Tristan, I took a couple steps closer and lifted my hand to stroke his…

***

It felt like I was in a coma, the type of coma it would be impossible to wake from, this strangely made the tapping noise even more noticeable.

The moment I heard the noise I flew out of my bed rolling onto the carpet, still rapped up in a bundle of blankets. I sat there still as a statue, trying to figure out if I had dreamed the noise.

Steadily I unraveled myself and tiptoed to the window. I hesitated though, afraid of what might be waiting for me. I sighed quietly and slide the curtain back, slowly I peeked my head arrowed the curtain but to my surprise there was nothing there. Confused I pushed the glass and looked outside only to see blackness.

"What's happening?" I whispered to myself "I could swear I heard something out here."

"You did." I flew backwards falling on my butt. "Wait don't be afraid it's just me."

"Who's me?" I whispered still unable to see anything. When he did not reply I stood up "if you don't tell me who you are I'm going to scream." I threatened

I listened closely hearing his footsteps pass me walking toward the door. Where is he going? I slowly walked toward the bed, my hands stretched out ready to catch myself if I fall.

Even with my hands out and ready they didn't prevent me from stubbing my toe on the bed frame.

"Ouch!" I grunted

I sat down lifting my foot onto my lap, "Dang it."

To my surprise I felt strong arms slide there way around my waist, lifting me onto the bed.

"Are you okay?" he whispered

"No. I stubbed my toe." I complained still gripping my foot.

After the pain in my foot disappeared panic replaced it, I started realizing I didn't even know who I'm complaining to.

I took a big scoot backwards "You never told me your name." I stated.

"Oh right. I should probably turn the light on anyway so you don't break your foot next time" he tantalized

I heard the bed squeak as he reached over to the lamp, with a click the light was shinning.

The man in front of me was wearing dark pants with a black shirt designed to fit his body, but he didn't even seem to notice. The only thing his eyes were focused on was me.

His face was full of adoration, as he stared at me his light sepia eyes sparkling.

"Tristan?" I asked in disbelief

"I told you it was just me." He murmured with a smile

"How did you get in my room?" I asked nervously looking past him to the window.

He looked down as he twisted his fingers nervously. I rolled my eyes impatiently, this isn't a pop quiz! A simple answer will be just fine, I wanted to yell at him but I retrained myself.

"Sorry I scared you." He whispered avoiding my question.

I giggled a little "anything can scare me when I'm half asleep." I whispered back "if you wont answer my first question can I ask another?" I rubbed my eyes sleepily, a yawn following shortly behind.

He swallowed a little loudly and nodded.

"How did you know where I lived?"

He paused for a short second then a teasing smile spread across his lips, "Fate showed me the way…" he chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Fate doesn't know where I live.." I grumbled feeling a little angry he actually came to find me, I was kind of hoping to see him on the beach not breaking into a hotel.

He chuckled again but staid quiet. I waited a long time before he finally began to try and explain everything.

His face became overwhelmed with many emotions "umm…well…I don't know how to put this the right way." He whispered silently most likely to himself, fast as the speed of light he was across the room passing. I sat there unmoving not really sure what I should do. So I just intertwined my fingers and set them in my lap.

He passed for a long time, leaving me more and more anxious. Every now and again he would stop and face me, getting ready to explain but would never fallow through. He would just go right back to passing.

When my mind seemed fried and my body weightless, I walked up to him. "Tristan?"

I waited and yet he said nothing, fine if he wasn't going to stop by himself I will make him. A little afraid he was going to slam me against the floor, I had to close my eyes before I took a step forward. Like I had thought he ran into me but it shocked me how rock hard his body was, the moment he slammed into me I thought he broke my ribs.

Thankfully he caught me before I fell to the gowned, it probably wouldn't have hurt but having him walk on top of me would have.

"Damn it lily what are you doing, I could have hurt you" the back of his eyes fiery.

"You wouldn't stop and talk to me… I didn't know what else to do." I exclaimed

He sighed lightly and set me on the bed, instead of sitting next to me he stood in front of me. The back of his eyes became pained almost to the point of tears. I felt my body ach from his pain, soothingly I reached out for his hand, the moment we touched he smiled.

"lily you have to promise me something."

"…Alright." I stuttered

His voice went a little shaken "Promise you won't freak out until after you have heard the whole story."

"Why would I need to freak out?"

He shut his eyes even tighter "Believe me there's a really good reason." I was quiet for a minute, quiet long enough for him to open his eyes again.

"I'm listening." I said hesitantly

Nervously he started fidgeting again unable to control his feet from moving. I watched him again as he passed back and forth gathering his thoughts.

Abruptly he was standing in front of me "lily I'm from the lost colony."

I didn't know what to say my body was ominous, detached from the world, seeming to fall into underworld as I comprehended what he was saying.

For one he was more then 100 years older then me, and two he's still alive, and three it was called the Lost Colony so shouldn't he be lost with the rest of them?

"Are you trying to be funny?" I accused, he glared at me reminding me that I had to listen to the whole story. Sorry I mouthed allowing him to go on.

He smiled crookedly and went on "I'm more then 400 years old. I was born in 1572 on Roanoke Island. I was a Native American there so I'm technically not apart of the lost colony, I just know what happened to them." He sighed then went on.

"I loved my family…my mother, my father, and my little brother…" he smiled for a minute but it deciphered "The English came in huge boats full of people, our family had never seen a white man before and we didn't know why they had come at all. Are elder called everyone together and we found it…most appropriate to… get ride of them before they had the chance to do the same to us."

He looked at me intensely, reading the reaction on my face. He found nothing of course because I felt nothing, so I had no emotions to share.

"We gathered our best worriers for this hunting party, the worriers that felt nothing when they slaughtered things…" he looked at me again, afraid he might have frightened me. I gave small encouraging smile.

"My father was chosen as well as me. I felt I didn't want to go but my pride was stronger then my fear, so I forced myself to do what I had to. My father and I said are farewells and left my mother and my little brother."

"The travel there wasn't as far as we hoped it would be, we hadn't known the English had made there home so close to ours. This was another good reason for our doings." He stopped for a minute thinking about how he was going to say this.

He looked over to me his face full of guilt "Umm I'm sorry for what I'm about to say, there's no other way for me to explain."

"Might as well." I mumbled knowing another shock shouldn't be surprising. He nodded and took my hand, rubbing it with his thumb comfortingly.

"We started killing everyone in site, we felt we hand no choice. Through all of this I never left my father's side, I had to protect him. About half way through we heard a loud noise, like a how. It didn't even sound real, our people new it hadn't come from an animal in our woods. The moment the animals cry filled the air our people could already taste fear, for the first time all night our people felt fear for one another. Especially my father's fear for me."

"The creatures came in packs, killing and slaughtering everything in site, anything that moves. The creatures were man nor-beast they were something that shouldn't exist on our planet, but they do. Our people didn't stand a chance, my father the wisest of use new that."

"he told me to run knowing I would be slaughtered with the rest of them. I new I would too but I couldn't just abandon my people the way he wanted me to."

"I didn't think I could leave them. When I walked away from him I didn't think I was even going to make it all the way home before one of those creatures caught sight of me first."

"The moment I was in the brush my father was murdered, I didn't even think about killing the monster, I only thought about rescuing myself so I wouldn't have the same fate. I ran as fast as I could, but sometimes it isn't fast enough. By the time I made it back to my tribe they were all massacred… no one was left. I ran for my family's tent only to find it was empty. I couldn't bear the pain, I couldn't stand the anguish I felt for the lose of my family. So by this time I was hoping they fallowed me, hoping they were out their waiting for me to come to them. What they didn't know was I was hoping for death. I walked out of my tent palms free of knives in all. What I didn't know was the creatures that killed my family were merely a pack of wolves. The leader came up to me and asked if I was ready to die. The question was stupid he new what I wanted, he new I would beg for death at this point, so that's why he kept me alive. The only thing he gave me was a scratch on my cheek, and that's how I am what I am today."

"It talked to you?" I blurted

He nodded, "it was human when it spoke to me… but after it cut me it changed back into a monster."

I sat silently absorbing what he had told me. I turned and gazed at his face, looking for any signs of a scar, but I found nothing. I lifted my hand and brushed it against his cheek, he lifted his hand holding my hand to his face. He opened his eyes and smiled at me lovingly, he truly was perfect.

"How am I involved?" I asked

His face flowed with such a sincere look I couldn't help but smiling again "It only happens every 100 years to one man. It's stronger then the bond of marriage even stronger then love. Now a days we call it Shadowing, because no matter where you are, who your with, and what your doing were always going to be in your shadow."

"creepy…" I mumbled smiling at him unable to resist ridiculing him "you mean like a stalker?"

He stared at me for a second, then he threw his head back in a bellowing laugh. I reached out and slapped him across his knee hurting my hand in the act "shh you're going to wake people up."

He completely ignored my complaint "I never really thought of it like that, but yes I guess I am."

"So I'm never going to get rid of you?" I asked sarcastically, trying to hide my feeling of pleasure from the fact.

"Unless you don't want me… to tell you the truth it might be kind of hard for me to leave you alone though," he chuckled "stalkers usually are."

We sat there for a minute neither of us saying a word. Sitting there I started thinking about how hard it was for me to lose my mother. For 400 years he has had to deal with being alone with no family, he's had nothing.

I looked up at him my eyes becoming watery "so you've been alone all this time?"

His eyes opened a little wider "what? No, no I have a family again," he said all of this in a rush still a little taken back about my question.

I cocked my head to the side a little taken back myself. He started chuckling and pulled me into his arms. The worries faded for the moment I could only think about him.

Sighing, I breathed as much of him in as I could passably inhale. He began to laugh. I smiled at how beautiful it sounded. Without releasing me he said "I have six brothers now." my mouth fell open with pop, I snapped it shut before he could notice. "Oh my gosh! Where do they all live?"

"They live with my grandma, she's more like my step grandma… I have lived with her since I was about 315"

I looked up at him confused "that means she is more then 100 years old…how is that possible?"

"she is what I am." he whispered quietly, almost to the point where I couldn't here him.

"oh."

I sat silently for another minute. How did she manage to have so many kids? I shut my mouth tightly. He pulled away and looked at me "ask." how did he… it must be plain as day on my face.

"I don't know how to ask." I confessed in a small voice.

"There all adopted brothers." he said with a happy smile on his lips. Yep plain as day on my face.

"How is your grandma taking care of seven kids?" it's probably extremely hard to take care of seven kids with two parents. I didn't even want to imagine an old lady take care of them all.

"Well there not really kids anymore there all the same age as me." his eyes were happy, I grinned I liked it when he was happy. "good." was all I could say.

I turned and started paying attention to my fingers. "What are there names?" I said unconsciously still wanting him to be happy. "Mitch, Kadin, Garrett, Travis, Jordan, and Brandon." he murmured, he said this with possessiveness like they were his children.

"You love them." I said more as a statement but he answered it like a question, "yes, there my family"

I swallowed loudly making him chuckle a little "so there all 400 years old...like you?" I choked.

"more or less" he said in a flat voice, but then he grinned "my…well grandmother is a healer. That means she unconsciously draws in things in need of help, including a pack of gangly teenagers who have been abandoned, or lost like I was.

"Wow I'm starting to feel bad for your grandmother." I said grinning wickedly

"You know being 400 years old and all, I'm pretty sure were more mature then a 17 year old girl." He said mockingly

"Ha-ha funny... How did you know that?"

His face filled with guilt, "I kind of asked your friend."

"you talked to Kara?" I mumbled a little shocked.

He nodded, "About three hours ago."

I shook my head, "he is a stalker" I whispered, he ignored me completely. I wiggled around trying to maneuver my way out of his grip, which felt like iron bars.

"Do you take steroids?" I giggled

He chuckled "a wolf thing."

"Oh so you're a werewolf now?" I grunted trying to push his arms away, which seemed impossible at this point. I looked down at his arms making my face go red, they were huge.

" I didn't tell you?" he released everything but my hand staring into my eyes. I narrowed my eyes as his amusement turned into mocking.

"when ever there's a full moon outside I turn into a dog."

"Ya I heard werewolves do that." I said in a hard voice pulling my hand free of his. I jumped off the bed storming toward the bathroom. I didn't even make it to the door before his hands were gripping my waist.

Slowly he rapped his arms around me and leaned his head against my shoulder "you know I'm only teasing you." He whispered into my ear "I didn't mean to offended you, I'm sorry I admit I was being a little rude but, I'm still surprised at how well you taking all of this. Nothing could make me happier then I am right now."

I slowly turned around to face him as our faces grew closer my heart rate exhilarated. We stared at each other, his light brown eyes met mine and smoldered.

Slowly he leaned his face close to mine, I smiled "you never did tell me why your here." I whispered when he was inches away from my lips.

He smiled too his face shined as he leaned down putting his lips against my own. The kiss was like nothing I had ever known existed. His lips were soft and hungry. A little surprised I pulled back but he came again stronger and more urgent then the last but just as lovely.

I stopped the kiss when I had to breathe but I was not the only one gasping for air in the end, he leaned his forehead against mine and smiled "I'm here for you, and only you." He promised. That night I fell asleep in Tristan's arms


End file.
